The dark side
by yourshadow911
Summary: Bella has left but when she returns the cullens arent the same they are possesive obsessive and dam right dark
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight , i just mess around with it.

It has been 6 months since the last time I saw the Cullens and your probably wondering why , well I could say a very long explanation about the vampire laws of me not knowing about them or even how it was dangerous for me. However I'm going to be honest and tell you i just couldn't take it , yes I love Edward with every fibre of my being but i couldn't take the stress .So to not only save me but also everyone else I left.

Chapter 1

It was about mid-day when I got into Forks, the flight here had been terrible; the flight attendant was plain rude so I spent nearly all my time thinking of how my life has changed. In the six months since I left so much has happened with my life, not just the small things either there have even been some massive events. One of these mind blowing events now sits on my finger on my left hand , I had met Diablo while visiting Spain on a school trip with my new school in Texas. He is everything I could ever dream could always dream for Edward .Shut up .Why should I, you know I'm right. You're crazy. I'm not the one having an argument with her. Just as I was about to yell at my brain for our weird conversation, I noticed I had pulled up in front of my old house. God nothing had changes. As soon as I had turned off the engine Charlie was already banging on my window.

''Oh my god Bella your finally back'' Charlie gently whispered into my hair as he gathered me into a awkward one arm hug, some things never change I thought to myself.

Me and Charlie talked ourselves hoarse that night , talking one minute about my fiancé and the next to how to make a guy cry. By the time we had finished this weird but surprisingly wonderful conversation I could feel my eye lids practically begging to close. As i heaved myself out of the old chair I said goodnight to Charlie before making my way upstairs. Now quick question who do you know that can end up in hospital with just walking up one step, duh ,me.

As I went to step onto the first step I missed my footing , hit my face , pulled down an umbrella on my head and landed to land wrong all in the space of about 3 seconds. Great . Just like old times i thought as i lifted my head only to smell the rust and salt smell i dread. So that is how I ended up at Forks Hospital again.

It was yet another thing in forks that had not changed, the same white floors , blue walls and blinding lights. I was so caught up in my own line of thought that i failed to notice the two butterscotch eyes staring at me from across the room. Just as i was about to get up to get a magazine, i felt a cold yet familiar hand on my shoulder . ''Hello Isabella '' gulp I slowly move round to look into the eyes of none other than Carlisle Cullen.

He was still the Greek god he was before but something had changed , in his eyes perhaps. The normally butterscotch depths had small flicks of burgundy in them .Oh My God. Carlisle had slipped up , finding this out i looked at him yet again. His normal beige or white clothing was replaced by a dark blue or black , his normal woven bracelet was now a silver one with the Cullen crest gleaming of it. This was not the kind and loving father and doctor i left , and it sure as hell was not a doctor i can trust.

''I hear you have been ill , sweet child . Hopefully i can do _everything i can do to have you at home again''_ I felt the double meaning behind his words as i shiver raced down my spine. With that me and Charlie got up to leave when a hand went out to stop Charlie.'' I'm sorry Charlie , looking at the time your shift is going to start in 5 minutes shouldn't you get going'' Carlisle voice asked in a polite manner. ''oh , yeah i guess . see ya bells '' and with that my only ally in the hospital walked out not knowing the danger he was leaving me in.

As i watched Charlie walk out of the glass doors a cold granite hand latched onto my wrist , at that moment i know i was in SHIT. Still holding onto my wrist Carlisle dragged me down corridor after corridor until we where both sitting in the 4 walls of his office.

His office had also changed to correspond to the new him, all the potted plants where now gone along with the small Aztec an statues that the old Carlisle was fond of. In their places was pictures , but now that i think about it his whole office was filled with nothing but pictures. Me and Edward at prom , Me and Alice shopping ,Me and the while family right on his desk. To say i was creeper out was a understatement. Just as i was about to look at the other features that had changed a cough brought me out from my musing. Carlisle had instead of sitting on his chair stood in front of me towering over my small form as if he was a mountain.

''Isabella'' the name rolling of his tongue ''we have a lot to talk about dear child''. His words caused goose bumps to raise on my skin in waves as i looked at him.'' Where have you been?'' It was asked as a demand not a question and in my rage of being demanded at i forgot about the new Carlisle that stood before me and let the attitude i had gotten in the last 6 months shine through.'' Here , There Everywhere'' to say he was less than empresses would be a understatement.'' Don't play games Isabella, im not someone you want to play to many games with. Girls that play with fire often get burned'' Now yes i was scared shitless but hey i wasn't goanna let him see it so i did what any girl in her right state of mind (mostly) would do.'' Well vampires that play with fire turn into dust so you can't talk'' Bella 1 Cullen 0 .At that moment the topes/ burgundy eyes flashed to a daunting black ,ok Bella 0 Cullen 1 .

Now most people would now think of escape routes and what not but , well, my brain was just in shock. I had never seen Carlisle raise his voice let alone let his eyes go black, for all those who have not gathered yet, i am as most people would say royally screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight i just like to play dress up with them!

Chapter 2

Now most people would now think of escape routes and what not but, well, my brain was just in shock. I had never seen Carlisle raise his voice let alone let his eyes go black, for all those who have not gathered yet; i am as most people would say royally screwed.

Just as i was about to make my great escape (the look over there and run) , I felt myself flying backwards so fast my head spun before colliding with the wall.''Listen here Isabella, you are going to tell me if you like it or not , i don't care what i have to do'' Carlisle practically hissed in my face. OH SHIT! Note to anyone who is reading , do not do this with real vampire it doesn't work here and wont work there. Just as i was about to make some comment about how i would never tell him, the door flew open to find an angel standing there.

There Edward stood still in his former glory however i didn't feel the same pull as i felt before; it was more of want then need. Before i even had time to answer i was swept roughly into Edwards arms and carried out of the room , the corrider and out of the hospital. I could hear Carlisle mutter to the staff about feeling unwell -bull shit- and taking a phew days of. Just as i was about to run I was practically thrown in the car , seat belt done and driving off at a no where near legal speed limit.

The Volvo still smelled the same , a soft leather and mint with a hint of fresh air. Snapping myself out o it i raised my voice to say '' Hey what the hell! Where in the world are you taking me'' My voice dripping with venom. ''Hush dear Bella , we are taking you home'' Edward purred . WTF!

''Ok, we need to get something straight sparkly , IAM NOT GOING ANY WHERE!'' Jesus do they not speak no English. ''Carlisle'' I hear Edward mutter and before I even know what hit me i feel a prick in my arm and bamm I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight , I just like playing with them .

On the list of things I want to do before I die, being sedated and kidnapped by a bunch of loony vamps was not one of them .

As I came around I felt a throbbing in my mind ...owww... as I reached my shaky palm towards my forehead I remembered where I was. OH DAMM. Well there's only one thing to do in a situation like this ...ask nicely? Remembering how that worked last time that idea went quickly down the drain. Ok, think Bella , think.

''Aaaaaw , Bella's thinking really hard ...she looks so CUTE ...Edward can I play with her please ...please...Please!'' a high voice moaned , that voice belonged to none other than Alice Cullen.

Now that i looked around all the Cullens where in here ,...WAIT , hold the phone they ALL have red eyes. Even Esme and she gets guilty when she doesn't water her plants .What is this world coming to.

I was knocked out of my daydreams by a pair of thick muscular arms embracing me, squeezing the air right out of my lungs, this took bear hug to a whole new level. Just as i was about to take a another breath someone else's arms enclosed me (now I am just getting claustrophobic) what the hell is going on . Jaspers head soon looks down at me; no longer the soft and kind empathy that I remember leaving but a devilish smile and burning coals in the place of his eyes . ''Edward, I think Alice is right perhaps we all should play with her'' Jasper whispered his breathe hot on my skin. At this point i was fully creped out so I started to struggle turning this way and that until more hands held me down , my wrists, my ankles , even my throat was in vice like grips.

I closed my eyes to get away from it but a hand gripped my chin forcing my head up right , a demand soon followed '' open your eyes Isabella'' Edwards tone left no room for complaints or disobedient and in the heat of the moment I had no choice but to do as I was told which in this case meant opening my eyes.

As soon as i opened them i regretted it , a pair of pitch black orbs stood in front of me glowering down without hesitation. I took this minute to check my position . Edward was straddling my waist holding my chin , Carlisle had my arms above my head , Emmet my legs and Japer had his hands on my hips while sitting on my legs to make sure i wouldn't move. Why i needed this many vamp's to restrain me i don't know but well. In my current position i wasn't going to ask. All the other woman stood around the side admiring the view of their mates pushing me to the floor, I was pulled out of my musing by Carlisle's voice just above my head '' Maybe we should teach Isabella her place '' He half growled emphasizing his point with a quick tense o my wrists while Edward dragged his tongue across my cheek. ''I think we shall''.

Remember to comment ;p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I dont own anyone ...or twilight :(

As i felt Edwards tounge across my cheeck , i realised how dangerouse this situation was getting .Well i will be dammned if i am going to let a phew sparkly Dracula rejects hold me down , i thought as i began to as i thought there might be a glimmer of hope i heard jaspers sly whisper '' Do you know what happens to bad girls Bella'' menace dripping off each word as a smile spread across his face. Not long after emmets booming voice cut through the tention '' Because you have been a VERY bad girl Bella'' and as if to finish of Carlisle's words were the cherry on top '' Maybe we should show you ''.

IM SCREWED

Before i could even take a breath i felt myself being lifted and thrown onto a plush bed , each guy took a limb and tied it to a bed post until i was spread completly. '' I just had a thought carlisle had already anwserd ''what would that be Emmet '' curiosity lacing his voice. ''She is wearing nothing with out cress''.

Carlisle then let out a chuckle across the whole room '' that is where i come in '' and like that i felt cold hands across my neck , as the hands left i felt something remain. OH GOD . woulnt .He just did .

My mind refused to operate as i felt the leather coller however just as i was about to screach my hatred for them ...the phone rang.

Bad to the bone was the ringtone ...why now.

My fiance had just called !

A/N

I am so sorry i have not been writing had loads of school work...as a sorry message me request for story and i might even put them in ...love ya ;p


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own twilight

ok, shit was about to hit the fan big time .Just as i began to get a tiny glimmer of hope that noone would anwer it ...Edward picked it up .All i could do was sit and listen as i heard my whole life un-ravel.

''My sweetest Bella , where are you , i can find no light in my life without you my love , Please come back to me , i beg of you. If you do...i will make it definatly worth your while '' his voice at the end extremily now ? Why does he have to call when i am currently spread eagle on a bed , with NO way of getting out.

Before i could yell out Edwards hand had shattered the mobile into thausands of shards , somehow while i was preocupied with my own thoughts i had missed the many growles that now plauge the air ...Yup ...i am officaily screwed.

In life there are all sorts of things that happen to all sorts of people ...But will someone please tell me of someone else who has been to tied to the bed and sourounded by pissed off vamps ...please.

During my own little inner monoluge , i was intterupted by none other then Jasper. '' i think she needs re-educating in how to behave ...and live'' WTF'' We have a plan ,me and Major, Carlisle you will work on her health along with Esme on her diet , Rosalie and Alice will work on grooming ,Emmet you are security , Edward you shall drcide her hobbys and finally me and major shall decide dicipline.'' his voice echoing. ''Are we all agreed'' after a series of yesses'' then lets begin''.

Well , here is my ticket to HELL!

It was dicided that i should have a check up first , and yes i did try to run but hey i never had a chance. Before the thought even crossed my mind i was over Japers shoulder and being carted off to Carlisle office.

Everything in here had changed as well , there were no more books just black surfaces and mirrors EVERYWHERE. The light and open office was gone and relaced by...this.

''Well Isabella'' ''ITS BELLA GOD DAMM IT'' i interrupted again with the isabella thing . Just as i thought i had silenced him i felt Japer next to me '' That is strike one ...two more and i shall show you how to behave ...properly''.Right now i am scared shitless.I felt jasper stille there as Carlisle looked at my mouth ect. The only problem was ...I was WAY underweight. Well by his standards anyway.

''How could you do this to yourself you stupid girl ?Do you not think? No , you dont . You cant even be trusted to look after your health . Well Little girl that is no longer YOUR concern . From this day forth WE will have to COMPLETLY look after YOU . YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A SAY IN ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT''

I dont need telling twice as fast as my little legs would carry me i raced down stairs but just as i was about to get there ...i ran into Emmet.

God my head hurts , i thought as i opened my eyes but God i wish i hadnt because standing over me was a VERY VERY VERY pissed vampire was livid , Rosalie and Esme and Alice were furiouse , Japer was Dammm right scary , Emmet ...he just looked bewildered and last Edward. I wounder what happens when you die because i am going to fing out pretty soon .

A/N

sorry took so long i have been in hospital for AGES ...please forgive .


End file.
